The Victors Book Years 1-100
by BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver
Summary: Featuring 100 games and a 100 victors. The games, boring or exciting ? Frightening or Funny ? The Victors. From Aupus to Calissa, Cecelia to Brutus, every victor has their own path to victory. How they got there is just what you need to find out. Enjoy and please review. 3/100 chapters published and many more to come
1. The 1st Annual Hunger Games

President- Lady Elizabeth Hadfields

Head-game maker- Herbert Crane

Arena- Green Forest

Host- Alvius Materson

Announcer- Morris Evergrent

Interviewer- Bulvania Hester

 **The Tributes The Escorts The Mentors The Sylists**

D1F- Satine -7 D1- Sapphire D1- Robert D1- Odelium

D1M- Glamour -4 D2- Robin D2- Cressida D2- Seliza

D2F- Amethyst -5 D3- Crucine D3- Alterry D3- Missy

D2M-Aupus-8 D4- Orlina D4- Calimore D4- Olzer

D3F-Tekkalese-7 D5- Venice D5- Valector D5- Celestine

D3M-Cordton-4 D6- Florietta D6- Hoverstine D6- Olecta

D4F-Marine-6 D7- Crutson D7- Ultrine D7- Quister

D4M-Flynn-5 D8- Vulcan D8- Calitta D8- Moster

D5F-Cedrine-9 D9- Marietta D9- Alcitère D9- Sancta

D5M-Sparky-2 D10- Beauty D10- Melvyn D10- Kinlon

D6F-Morphilena-2 D11- Evole D11- Tamile D11- Halifaxe

D6M-Railticut-3 D12- Essie D12- Verdict D12- Connesta

D7F-Athena-4

D7M-Pinewood-6

D8F-Elissa-5

D8M-Cotter-5

* * *

D9F-Wheata-4

D9M-Torson-3

D10F-Christine-3

D10M-Hoster-8

D11F-Berry-5

D11M-Legume-3

D12F-Olivia-5

D12M-Connor-5

The tributes arise into a Green Forest surrounded by many trees and a couple of water sources that will greatly help the tributes. In the cornucopia are packs of food water and even helpful weapons.A few tributes decide to run before the countdown hits 0 and they quickly seal there own fates, splashing blood on tributes around them.

24th-Cotter D8M by land mines

23rd-Athena D7F by land mines

22nd-Amethyst D2F by land mines

21st-Railticut D6M by land mines

Once the announcer tells them it's safe to get off their pedestals many tributes run towards the cornucopia while others decide to flee. Cedrine from district ,5 who had been part of the rebellion picked up a bow and launched 2 arrrows. The arrows lodged themselves into 2 unlucky tributes.

20th-Glamour-D1M by Cedrine D5F

19th-Morphilena-D6F by Cedrine D5F

Once Cedrine had left, many fights arose and a few more tributes lost their lives on the first day of the games. Aupus and Sparky ran into each other but Sparky was very weak so Aupus managed to easily kill him.

18th-Sparky D5M by Aupus D2M

The next fight was between Marine and Satine, two tributes who had set their eyes on each other since training day 1.

17th-Marine D4F by Satine D1F

Hoster was fleeing when he was attacked by yet another weak tribute as he grabbed his sword and effortlessly slayec the tribute's head and muttered, "puny tributes".

16th-Torson D9M by Hoster D10M

On day 2, 2 tributes were killed at the hands of Aupus and Cedrine.

15th-Elissa D8F by Aupus D2M

14th-Berry D11F by Cedrine D5F

On day 6, dehydration was becoming very vicious and it took over as four deaths occurred .

13th-Cordto D3M by dehydration

12th-Wheata D9F by dehydration

11th-Chistine D10F by dehydration

10th-Olivia D12F by dehydration

On day 9, the game-makers were mad because of the lack of action and they created a volcano. The volcano managed to reach 2 tributes and for them it was just too much to handle.

9th-Legume D11M by erupted volcano

8th-Pinewood by erupted volcano

Over the next 2 days, Tekkalese and Hoster formed a very unlikely alliance and they found 2 tributes as they both claimed a kill.

7th-Connor D12M by Tekkaleese

6th-Flynn D4M by Hoster

On Day 12, the tributes knew it was their last day in the arena. Wether or not it was their last day in life was soon to be decided. The tributes met at the cornucopia like many games after theirs. Tekkaleese made the first move my taking down Satine who hadn't made a kill since the bloodbath. Hosterwas next to strike as he launched an axe into Cedrine's back, claiming his 3rd kill and leaving Tekkaleese and Aupus to fight it out.

5th-Satine D1F by Tekkaleese D3F

4th-Cedrine D5F by Hoster D10M

Aupus overpowered the 13- year old girl from district 3.

3rd-Tekkaleese D3F by Aupus D2M

Hoster, enraged at the death of his loyal ally attacked Aupus hoping to avenge Tekkaleese. But being from district 2 , Aupus was fast and with one quick blow, Hoster layed on the ground ,dead.

2nd-Hoster D10M by Aupus D2V

Victor-Aupus Marton, District 2 Male

Aftermath

Aupus was one of the more restpectful victors from district 2, as he admitted that both Tekkaleese and Hoster had put up a good fight. His family, his parents and younger brother and sister were beyond thrilled to have him back after nearly a month. Although they were definitely surprised at all the killing he did but they understood that he did what he had to to come back. Aupus would mentor plenty of tributes many of which he would bring back to live with him in the Victor's Village. He would at the old age of 85, right after the 68th Annual Hunger Games. He was remembered as a hero and will always be in the eyes of Panem.

List Of Victors

1st Annual Hunger Games-Aupus Martone, D2M AGE 18

I would like to humbly thank these following authors for helping me figure out how to post a new chapter :HoppsHungerFan,Zulera301,Tracelynn and Callie The Cat Godess. You all have such amazing stories and I truly look up to all of you and your pieces of work. Oh and you can find these authors' amazing stories on my profile's favourite stories. I would also like to thank everyone who reads or reviews this piece of work. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will probably be updating this story once or twice a week.I would like to apologize for any confusion with the beginning of this story as from here on out it should be a smooth ride. Once again I thank you all and hopefully see you next time.


	2. The 2nd Annual Hunger Games

The Second Annual Hunger Games

* * *

President- Lady Elizabeth Hadfields

Head game-maker- Herbert Crane

Arena- Rocky Mountains

Host- Alvius Materson

Announcer- Morris Evergrent

Interviewer- Bulvania Hester

* * *

 **The Tributes**

 **D1F - Precious - 7**

 **D1M - Vermont - 8**

 **D2F - Clover - 7**

 **D2M - Martone - 5**

 **D3F - Corla - 5**

 **D3M - Cottex - 4**

 **D4F - Tidella - 6**

 **D4M - Tarlin - 8**

 **D5F - Maia - 8**

 **D5M - Severn - 2**

 **D6F - Latine - 3**

 **D6M - Orneus - 5**

 **D7F - Odella - 5**

 **D7M - Onick - 5**

 **D8F - Kirsti - 4**

 **D8M - Daniel - 6**

 **D9F - Morise - 3**

 **D9M - Edward - 9**

 **D10F - Evelene - 3**

 **D10M - Carter - 3**

 **D11F - Steela - 4**

 **D11M- Hadwin - 3**

 **D12F - Annalise - 2**

 **D12M - Morrison - 4**

* * *

 **The Escorts , The Mentors and The Stylists**

 **D1- Sapphire, Robert, Odelium**

 **D2- Steven, Aupus, Seliza**

 **D3- Crucine, Alvany, Missy**

 **D4- Orlina, Calimore, Olzer**

 **D5- Venice, Valectore,** ** **Selestine****

 **D6- Floriette, Hovertson, Olecta**

 **D7- Crutson, Ultrine, Quister**

 **D8- Vulcan, Calitta, Moster**

 **D9- Marriette, Alciter, Sancta**

 **D10- Beauty, Malvyn, Kinlan**

 **D11- Evole, Tamile, Halifaxe**

 **D12- Essie, Verdect, Connesta**

* * *

 **The Games  
**

The tributes arise into The Rocky Mountains. Each pedestal is on top of a small mountain with a rocky trail. This trail leads/connects them to the cornucopia . The cornucopia itself is filled with luxurious food, water and weapons. Surrounding the cornucopia are even larger mountains with small bushes to hide in. There are 4 lakes one in every direction of the cornucopia. This year the Capital has invented the Techspeed Machine (The TM Machine). This machine allows them to clearly capture the cause of every single death. As told, the gong rings and the tributes run for their endangered lives. Vermont, the stalky boy from district 1 had reached the cornucopia first. He found a dagger in one of the smaller crates and he sliced the neck of the next tribute to reach the cornucopia, marking the first kill made in The Second Annual Hunger Games.

 **24th PL- Hadwin, D11M by Vermont D1M, Bloodbath**

Tidella from District 4 reaches the cornucopia and she sees throwing knives, her signature weapon. She claims her first victim by throwing one of the knives into the back of Morrison.

 **23rd PL- Morrison, D12M by Tidella D4F, Bloodbath**

Ironically, at this point Tidella's district partner Tarlin is chasing Morrison's district partner Annalise. Tarlin throws his spear. It makes it's mark, therefore sealing the deal.

 **22nd PL- Annalise, D12F by Tarlin D4M, Bloodbath**

Precious is fleeing when she is attacked by a rather rowdy girl from district 8. She takes her scythe and slices the girl's neck.

 **21st PL- Kirsti, D8F by Precious D1F, Bloodbath**

Severn is also trying to flee when he is attacked by Vermont. However, unlike Precious he can't kill his opponent. Instead, he ens up with a dagger sticking out his forehead.

 **20th PL- Severn, D5M by Vermont D15 by Bloodbath**

As if there wasn't already enough action, the game-makers lure in mutts to kill the tributes who are still on there pedestals. Their first victim is Odella from district 7. She is trying to flee but she trips and the hungry dogs devour her. The second bloody death is the boy from district, Carter. He simply refuses to move as an act of either rebellion, sacrifice or suicide neither of which get him far. He is killed in a few seconds. In all this havoc, a few tributes start to flee. However, the mutts claim one last victim before wandering off into the arena : the drug addict from district 6. His death is so horrifying that they don't even brodcast it on Capital TV.

 **19th PL- Odella, D7F by dog-mutts, Bloodbath**

 **18th PL- Carter, D10M by dog-mutts, Bloodbath**

 **17th PL- Orneus, D6M by dog-mutts, Bloodbath**

After the mutts have dispersed the bloodbath still continues. Tarlin grabs another spear and hurls it into a near-passing tribute. However, the spear was thrown with such force that it went through 2 tributes at one time, something unheard of. Neverless, Tarlin claimes his second and third kills boldly proving that he is a threat to be reckoned with.

 **16th PL- Daniel, D8M by Tarlin D4M, Bloodbath**

 **15th PL- Marise, D9F by Tarlin D4M, Bloodbath**

The bloodbath ends with 9 bodies laying on the ground, dead. On day 2, the 4 strongest threats in the arena, Vermont, Precious,Tarlin and Tidella meet. However, instead of killing each other, they create the second alliance in Hunger Games history thusfar. On day 3, they run into 2 tributes. Vermont plunges his sword into one while Tidella knifes the other one in the back.

 **14th PL- Martone, D2M by Vermont D1M, Day 3  
**

 **13th PL- Evelene, D10F by Tidella D4F, Day 3  
**

Unfortunately, Evelene managed to wound Tidella quite badly and she scumbelled to her injuries inn the night of Day 4. **  
**

 **12th PL- Tidella, D4F by Evelene D10F, Day 4**

On Day 6, the game-makers pulled out the same twist as last year by creating yet another volcano. However, unlike last year, when this volcano erupted, it claimed three potential victors including a high-scoring one.

 **11th PL- Corla, D3F by Volcano Lava, Day 6**

 **10th PL- Cottex, D3M by Volcano Lava, Day 6**

 **9th PL- Edward, D9M by Volcano Lava, Day 6**

With only 8 tributes left in the running and 16 dead in the time span of 6 days, these games were going by fairly quickly. On Day 7, Latine a small dehydrated girl came across a sleeping boy. She managed to kill him easily by using the knife-to-the-head technique. However, later that day the district 1 and 4 alliance came across her and Tarlin did the honours by spearing her in the stomach.

 **8th PL- Onick, D7M by Latine D6F, Day 7**

 **7th PL- Latine, D7F by Tarlin D4M, Day 7**

On day 9, a girl who had lasted so long with minimal supplies finally gave away and died.

 **6th PL- Steela, D6F by dehydration, Day 9**

All the District 1 and 4 alliance had to do now was hunt down Clover from district 2 and Maia from district 5. The tributes all met at the cornucopia on Day 12 for the finale. Maia made the first move by spearing Precious who was clearly caught of guard.

 **5th PL- Precious, D1F by Maia D5F, Day 12**

Vermont in turn turned around and knifed her in the back claiming revenge for the death of his district partner and leaving both Cleaver and Tarlin to fight it out.

 **4th PL- Maia, D5F by Vermont D1M, Day 12**

Tarlin finally overpowered Cleaver by striking her in the stomach with his sword.

 **3th PL- Cleaver, D2F by Tarlin D4M, Day 12**

Tarlin turned around to face Vermont. The boys began to fight and after a couple of hours an exhausted Tarlin fell to the ground naming Vermont the victor of The Second Annual Hunger Games.

2nd PL- Tarlin, D4M by Vermont D1M, Day 12

 **Victor- Vermont Hadfields**

 **~Afterwards~**

 **Vermont was one of the more quiet victors as killing his former ally Tarlin had taken quite a toll on him. He was not crazy by any means but the games had definitely changed him. His family : his parents were shocked to see him kill but they were thrilled about his victory. Vermont would mentor many tributes/victors and he would also help find the academy in district 1. His grand-daughter would volunteer to compete in the 72nd Annual Hunger Games but he would die the year of The 60th Annual Hunger Games at the age of 76.**

 **The List Of Victors -**

 **The 1st Annual Hunger Games- Aupus Martone, D2M 1st Victor from 2**

 **The Second Annual Hunger Games- Vermont Hadfields, D1M 1st Victor from 1**

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the bit without an update, my mom took away the IPad for a week and the computer wasn't working. Anyway, I request you to let me know how I am doing so please review as I think every chapter should have at least 3-5 reviews. (Thanks to HoppsHungerFan, tracelynn and Anonymous for reviewing).Also let me know what I really sucked at. Here are some questions :**

 **What did you think of Vermont ?**

 **Who should have won/ who were you betting on ?**

 **Should I continue ?**

 **Thanks for reading and until next time, Birkaran.**


	3. The 3rd Annual Hunger Games

**A/N: I know I suck at updating. More details on updates below. Btw, here is a note to guest reviewer youwillneverknow , I promised myself that I am NEVER giving up on a story and you seem like the only "author" that wants me to leave ffn.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me and thank you for all the reviews.**

 **If you guys are still reading: A good majority of this chapter was written back in late September/ early October when my writing wasn't as good as it is now. Therefore it isn't updated and is pretty crappy. It is extremely undetailed and definitely undetailed. But, I would still love your thoughts. The next few updates will be more detailed and generally revised. Also, the finale is less detailed for the sake of suspense.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

The Third Annual Hunger Games

Lady Elizabeth Hadfields remains as the president of Panem as does the head-game-maker, Herbert Crane. This year marked the first "entertaining" games. The first and second games were actually expirament tests. The game-makers decide to up their game a bit. Instead of following the lead of 2 boring arena's, they decide to divide the arena into 4 different areas. They also decide to add grueling mutations to rip the tributes into pieces. The decide to add two new events: A Sponsorship Program and A Feast, both of which would be continued for the next 97 years of the never-ending games. Capitol fans would get to send special gifts to their favorite participants at the expense of money. In the Top 8 of each year, there would be multiple food items set on a table. Tributes would have a chance to run to get food and other needed supplies. This year would be remembered as one of the best of the earlier years. The scores this year were quite high, creating high expectations. Calicum Dupont RoseMarie, scored the first of 10 11's in Hunger Games history.

* * *

President- Lady Elizabeth Hadfields

Head Game-Maker- Herbert Crane

Arena- Stalky Fields

Host- Alvius Materson

Announcer- Morris Evergrent

Interviewer- Bulvania Hester

* * *

The Tributes

D1F- Diamond - 6 D7F- Athenia - 5

D1M- Calicum - 11 D7M- Oakland - 6

D2F- Malisia - 5 D8F- Helise - 4

D2M- Torucus - 3 D8M- Calson - 2

D3F- Connecta - 8 D9F- Chelsea - 6

D3M- Spark - 2 D9M- Harrison - 6

D4F- Marvella - 9 D10F- Teresa - 3

D4M- Seawell - 9 D10M- Olster - 3

D5F- Celestia - 7 D11F- Vetila - 5

D5M- Torch - 5 D11M- Holson - 5

D6F- Fetecia - 4 D12F- Calissa - 3

D6M- Frederick -4 D12M- Corlan - 6

Top 5:

1st- Calicum D1M- TS-11

2nd and 3rd- Marvella D4F and Seawell D4M- TS-9

4th- Connexa D3F- TS-8

5th- Celestia D5F- TS-7

* * *

The Escorts, The Mentors and The Stylists

D1- Steven, Vermont and Seliza

D2- Sapphire, Aupus and Odelium

D3- Crucine, Alvanius and Missy

D4- Orlina, Calimore and Olzer

D5- Venice, Valectore and Selestine

D6- Floriette, Hoverston and Olecta

D7- Crutson, Ultrine and Quister

D8- Vulcan, Calitta and Moster

D9- Mariette, Alciter and Sancta

D10- Beauty, Malvyn and Kinlan

D11- Evole, Tamile and Halifax

D12- Essie, Verdict and Conesta

* * *

The Games

The Tributes arise into the Stalky Fields. Surrounding each pedestal are small patches of wheat and grass. This year the arena is split into 4 totally different categories. In the northern part, there is a forest consisting of a few small lakes. This area has a lot of trees so it is rather in revealing. There are also a couple of creepy muttations waiting to stalk the new patch of Tributes. This part has many small animals that could be killed and used for food. In the southern part, there are mountains and many water sources. These mountains reach to a height of approximately 35 metres but it is worth the climb as at the top there are many trees filled with luxurious fruits. There is also a marvellous view to see wether or not there are any tributes coming after you or your allies. In the western and eastern part there is a huge desert with no water at all. This part is revealing and might be the reason to any dehydration deaths. This category is the most dreadful of the 4. Lastly in the center is the cornucopia filled with shiny weapons an helpful natural resources such as food and water. Supplies that 11 tributes will die for that is. The TM Machine is used once again, this year. In order to clearly see and capture every moment on the Capial Camera. Most of the tributes look as scared as ever, with only a few that are confident. The countdown hits zero and the gong rings and all bloody fights begin.

Calcium, the male tribute from district 1 is the first tribute to arrive at the cornucopia. Wanting to follow his mentor's footsteps by being the first to kill another tribute in the bloodbath, he grabs a spear and throws it into the frail body of District 2's 12 year old tribute.

 **24th- Torucus D2M killed by Calicum D1M, bloodbath 0:29**

The next kill is made by the large brute from district 4 (Seawell) as he strikes forward with his sword, easily managing to slaughter the back of a younger boy from one of the outlier districts.

 **23rd- Calson D8M killed by Seawell D4M, bloodbath 0:35**

Slowly, more and more people start running, causing frantic mayhem in what is already hell. The stalky girl from 3, Connecta spots a tribute trying to run away from the bloodbath. With all her strength she sprints forward and she stabs the malnourished girl from 12.

 **22nd- Calissa D12F killed by Connecta D3F, bloodbath 0:44**

Connecta doesn't stop there. The willy girl from district 3 sees yet another tribute attempt to flee and within a few seconds, the girl from 10 becomes yet another casualty of the bloodbath. Unfortunately, the last time the Capitol sees the Buffalo girl is when she has a knife in her back.

 **21st- Tereese D10F killed by Connecta D3F, bloodbath 0:51**

Connecta flees the hectic madness running towards the mountains. Seawell's district partner, Marvella, not wanting to be left out, joins the action as she launches one of her arrows. She watches as her arrow embroils itself into the back of a small thirteen year old.

 **20th- Spark D3M killed by Marvella D4F, bloodbath 0:58**

The attractive pair from 4 make the next 2 kills, with their sword and bow and arrows, respectively. A small girl tries to run into the cornucopia, to hide it out, but, Seawell jumps out of no where, jabbing her with his 10 pound trident.

Elsewhere, Seawell's partner, Marvella is chasing Fetecia's partner Frederick. Marvella sneers confidently, thrusting her spear through the boy's skull.

 **19th- Fetecia D6F killed by Seawell D4M, bloodbath 1:04**

 **18th- Frederick D6M killed by Marvella D4F, bloodbath 1:09**

Calicum finally makes his second kill by launching a spear from 20 metres away. With such force, the spear finds its way into Helise's heart.

 **17th- Helise D8F killed by Calicum D1M, bloodbath 1:13**

Calicum goes on a rampage, swing a sword that he had just picked up at anyone and everyone. He suddenly found a trembling girl hiding in the cornucopia. With one stab of a sword the girl was bleeding out.

 **16th- Vetila D11F killed by Calicum D1M, bloodbath 1:18**

The next unfortunate victim was the 14 year old boy from District 11. Chelsea, the girl from 9, thrust her sword into his neck, killing him swiftly before rushing off into the mountain area with a good amount of supplies.

 **15th- Holson D11M killed by Chelsea D9F, bloodbath 1:24**

The bloodbath ends with an enormous amount of kills. The tributes are spread out into the four sections, relying on their abilities of survival. The rest of the day passes as tributes rest and organize their supplies. The Capitol anthem plays in the midst of the night revealing the faces of 10 teenagers. Chelsea realizes that she could take control of the arena since there is no one else left. She returns to the cornucopia to find Connecta already there. The two agree to ally, sensing each other to be strong threats. While they get along, the both have plans to backstab each other.

While Chelsea and Connecta stay at the cornucopia, the other tributes disperse carefully. Diamond is struggling in the desert are with absolutely no supplies. However, the girl is very attractive and has a great chance at getting sponsors. Calicum, has alligned with Marvella and Seawell and the three of them are all in the mountain area. This alliance is also not going so well. Marvella and Calicum both keep rambling about their kills and Seawell can only take so much. Oakland is climbing up a very steep mountain and he slips, spraining his ankle and injuring his knee. His partner, Athenia, is in the forest area, looking through her bag of supplies. Malisia and Celestia are both fast asleep behind bushes in the forest area. Torch, the scared 12 year old from District 5 stumbles into the cornucopia. Connexa and Chelsia accept him into their alliance, if he promises to be useful. Corlan, the boy from 12 is wandering around, weeping at the death of his partner. Chelsia's partner Harrison has no supplies and is in the mountain area, far from any other tributes.

Day 1 passes with new alliances being built and tributes starting to get into the arena. Day 2 brings the tributes some bloody deaths. Chelsia and Connexa go hunting, leaving Torch with the supplies. After a few hours, they find Corlan, sleeping. They stop to think of what to do next. Little do they know, the alliance of Seawell, Marvella and Calicum is spying on them. Chelsia and Connexa come to an agreement and Chelsia tiptoes over to the small boy and slits his throat, releasing a cannon into the arena.

 **14th- Corlan D12M killed by Chelsia, D9F, Day 2 14:8:09 (2:08 P.M.)**

At that very moment, the spying trio pop out, ambushing the two girls. Luckily, the girls have quick reflexes and they fight back. After over an hour of battling, Connexa begins to lose energy. Calicum catches her off guard and swipes her off with his sword.

 **13th- Connexa D3F killed by Calicum, D1M, Day 2 15:34:11 (3:34 P.M.)**

Chelsia, enraged, takes her anger out on Marvella. She begins slashing with her knife, causing Marvella to get splattered with blood. She finally gets Marvella in the heart, stabbing her and then running off like a maniac.

 **12th- Marvella D4F killed by Chelsia, D9F, Day 2 15:35:06 (3:35 P.M.)**

The duo start to chase Chelsia, following her. Suddenly, Chelsia comes up with a plan. She leads the Calicum and Seawell to the cornucopia, where Torch is currently located. Chelsia picks up a few supplies and then runs off again. The duo then divert their attention to Torch. Calicum starts mysteriously cackling, coming up to Torch and shredding the twelve year old into pieces. He the starts yelling, "KILL #5 !"

 **11th- Torch D5M killed by Calicum, D1M, Day 2 15:55:49 (3:55 P.M.)**

Seawell, horrified at the sight of this monster, leaves his ally and runs away. Meanwhile, the Capitol is enjoying these bloody deaths, placing their bets on their favourite tributes. The tributes get a rather peaceful night of sleep, knowing that 2 of their strongest competitors are gone. Day 3 brings a new day, with no deaths. Diamond has managed to get herself out of the desert and the rather attractive girl has attracted the eyes of some Capitol citizens, therefore receiving a couple of sponsor gifts. Seawell was also a favourite of the Capitol and he was sent a nice clean pair of double swords. Calicum had provided the most entertainment so far, thus earning himself 2 spears and a bottle of water. Chelsia also got a spear because of her kills. She had managed to find her partner, Harrison and the two were currently roaming around the forest area. So far, these four were the only ones that the Capitol was favoring. Malisia and Celestia, two quiet girls had made seperate camps around their respective mountains. The allied pair from seven were in the desert, but were suffering from dehydration. Olster, the thirteen year old from 10 had located himself in a resourceful are in the forest.

Day 4 brought the end of the District 7 pair, as both became victims of dehydration.

 **10th- Athenia D7F killed by dehydration Day 4 22:09:09 (10:09 P.M.)**

 **9th- Oakland D7M killed by dehydration Day 4 23:56:14 (11:56 P.M.)**

The sound of these two late cannons awake the remaining tributes. They are awake long enough to see the faces of the District 7 pair in the sky. The tributes now realize that they are in the final 8. The final 8 consists of: Diamond Glass of District 1, Calicum RoseMarie of District 1, Malisia Antoine of District 2, Seawell Martins of District 4, Celestia George of District 5, Chelsia Scouter of District 9, Harrison Vinster of District 9 and Holster Rockbridge of District 10. The family and friends of the tributes are currently being interviewed by Bulvania Hester, Panem's best interviewer.

On Day 6, the Gamemakers announce that there will be a feast at the cornucopia, with attendance being mandatory. The tributes start preparing to go to the feast. Once all the tributes arrive, 5 loaves of bread pop up on the glass table. The tributes are only aloud to take one loaf and they must make a run to get one before the end of the day. Celestia is the first to run. She grabs a loaf and runs away, safe. Malisia then tries to do the same thing, but, all of a sudden, Calicum, the phsyco from District 1 pops up, slaying her head, making his sixth kill of the year.

 **8th- Malisia D2F killed by Calicum, D1M Day 6 16:04:59 (4:04 P.M.)**

Calicum grabs a loaf and runs away. All of a sudden, both Seawell and Harrison run for a loaf at the same. Seawell gets there first and Olster, Chelsia and Diamond decide that it is the perfect time to run. This causes a huge frantic amount of chaos. Seawell gets there first and he chops off Harrison's head before grabbing the third loaf and running away.

 **7th- Harrison D9M killed by Seawell, D4M Day 6 16:06:01 (4:06 P.M.)**

The remaining tributes realize that there is only 2 loaves left. Diamond, frantically grabs Olster's head and bashes it into the glass table, effectively injuring and killing him.

 **6th- Olster D10M killed by Diamond, D1F Day 6 16:07:08 (4:07 P.M.)**

The two girls agree not to kill each other. They each grab a loaf and head their seperate ways. With another exciting day gone for the Capitol, the tributes are also satisfied. They each have enough food to last them a few days as well as a 1/5 shot at surviving. The tributes receive a good night's sleep, as they rest, getting prepared for the upcoming finale.

Day 7 and 8 pass and the tributes receive a variety of sponsor gifts over the string of deathless days. On day 10, the long awaited finale starts. The game-makers shoot blazing fire-balls and unleash terrifying bear mutts with sharp claws and other scary physical features. The tributes, struggle as they try to dodge the fireballs and get away from the mutts. The tributes soon realize that the mutts are leading them to the cornucopia. On the way there, Chelsia trips over a large branch and just barely dodges a fireball, earning herself a burnt nee. Sadly, her knee make her fall again and this time, she isn't able to dodge the fireball.

 **5th- Chelsia D9F killed by fireballs and tree branch Day 10 12:31:52 (12:31 P.M.)**

Three tributes make it to the cornucopia, despite suffering from major injuries. Calicum whole right arm is burned and hopped off, Seawell had the same incident with his ears and Diamond's hair now had a new nickname: the hair on fire. Celestia slows down and the bear chasing her head right off, releasing the second cannon of the day.

 **4th- Celestia D5F killed by bear muttations Day 10 12:59:01 (12:59 P.M.)**

The final three waste no time in battling it out. A bloodthirsty boy starts battling with an easier opponent and he beats her out quickly.

 **3rd- Diamond D1F killed by Calicum D1M Day 10 1:02:03 (1:02 P.M.)**

The two remaining boys start to fight it out. Sword meets sword. Again and again. Until, finally, 3 hours later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Congratulations to Seawell Marcus Martins, of District 4, The Victor of The Third Annual Hunger Games !"

 **2nd- Calicum D1M killed by Seawell D1MV Day 10 4:06:09 (4:06 P.M.)**

 **1ST- Seawell D4M- VICTOR**

* * *

 **-AFTERWARDS-**

 **Seawell was one of the nicer victors from District 4. He was handsome and charming and a lot of people liked his personality. Seawell apologized for Calicum's physco behavior throughout the games. During his Victory Tour, he was kind and apologetic. Even though he had made 4 kills in the arena, he was still a nice human. The games didn't change him in any way and he was always laid back after he won. He immediately built connections and friendships with Aupus and Vermont and the three would later discuss building academies for the children in their districts. Overall, he was a nice person who didn't let the games change him.**

* * *

 **List Of Victors-**

 **1st Annual Hunger Games Victor- Aupus Martone, 1st Victor Of District 2**

 **2nd Annual Hunger Games Victor- Vermont Hadfields, 1st Victor Of District 1**

 **3rd Annual Hunger Games Victor- Seawell Martins, 1st Victor Of District 4**

* * *

 **VICTOR's GOSSIP**

Aupus married his fiance, Aubrella Gianicola on April 7, HGY2. Aubrella is currently 8 months pregnant with a son.

Vermont had settled in his house and he is still with his girlfriend of 6 years, Valerie Jessalina.

Seawell proposed to his girlfriend Marianna Jenson on November 19, HGY3.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys ! I know that it has been a while. I won't go too much into detail explaining why. So, I had delt with lack of inspiration for a while, then I focused on my SYOT and here we are.**

 **Updates will be every two weeks or so !**

 **So, I am not giving up ! :)**

 **So what did you guys think of this year's games ?**

 **If you were to rank Aupus, Vermont and Seawell in order from best to worst, what would your order be ?**

 **Please drop by a review if you can and thanks for being patient with me !**

 **-Birkaran**


End file.
